harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacob's sibling
This student was a witch or wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1980s. Their brother Jacob's expulsion from Hogwarts for endangering fellow students in his quest to find the Cursed Vaults had an impact on their younger sibling's first year at Hogwarts, when many other students whispered about them for their elder sibling's breaking of school rules which had disgraced their shared school house. The incident was well-covered in the Daily Prophet, as was Jacob's running away from home, which had a profound effect on the younger sibling. Biography Early life Born into a wizarding family around 1973, the youngster grew up in a magical household, and apparently resided alongside or in close proximity to Muggle dwellings.As we see with the Weasleys, riding brooms outside school does not constitute a breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, but if they lived near Muggles, then flying brooms might constitute a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, which would be far worse. During their childhood, their parents worked together to teach their youngest child, as well as their older son Jacob, that they could not go around flaunting their magic. In particular their mother was strict about the use of magic outside school, refusing both of her children to ride a broomstick before they began attending school.Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery At some point during this individual's childhood, tragedy struck the family when they received an owl from Professor Albus Dumbledore, informing them of Jacob's search for the fabled Cursed Vaults, and his subsequent expulsion for endangering his fellow students in his attempt to prove that they really existed. Shortly after being sent home, Jacob ran away and went missing; many believed that he went on to serve Lord Voldemort, whereas other rumours said he had returned to Hogwarts after his expulsion to resume his search. His younger sibling would, years later, reject the former possibility. Shortly after they received their acceptance letter from school, this individual travelled to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies, starting at Flourish and Blotts. As they picked up their new spellbook, Jacob's sibling excitedly remarked how they looked forward to learning all the Charms; upon picking up , they said they were familiar with it and thought it to be brilliant. Afterwards, their journey took them to Ollivanders Wand Shop to purchase their first wand: Garrick Ollivander expressed both concern and curiousity about what sort of effect their brother's choices had made on this individual, but still looked forward to seeing what kind of life they would lead. Afterwards, they met and befriended future fellow student and housemate Rowan Khanna, who came from a wizarding family of wood farmers that provided quality material for the manufacture of wands and broomsticks. Hogwarts years First year On 1 September, 1984, Jacob's sibling boarded the Hogwarts Express on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, through the magical barrier at King's Cross Station. If their promise to see each other again on the train is any indication, Jacob's sibling and Rowan might have shared a compartment during the journey. being Sorted in 1984]] Once they arrived at the school, they were greeted at the Great Hall by the rest of the students and the staff. Professor McGonagall proceeded to provide them with a short explanation of the four Hogwarts Houses — Gryffindor, the brave and chivalrous, Hufflepuff, the kind and diligent, Ravenclaw, the witty and wise, and Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious — voicing her hope that all of the newcomers would make fine additions to the ranks of great witches and wizards that each House had produced in the past. When Jacob's sibling was called to be Sorted, the Sorting Hat remarked that "hadn't seen one like this in a long time", and took their choice of House into account — which was the same as their brother Jacob's. Later, they found that Rowan had been Sorted into the same House as them.Name, gender, House and physical appearance can be chosen by the player. Almost immediately after they found a place to sit among their new housemates, Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair and positioned himself behind an owl-shaped lectern in front of the High Table. He gave a brief speech of welcomes, educated the new arrivals on the rules of the House Cup and on what a great honour it would be to win it. At the end of the Start-of-Term Feast, Jacob's sibling's new Head of House moved to stand beside the Headmaster, announcing to the students of their house that it was time for them to move to their common room. Once there, Jacob's sibling reunited with Rowan, and the two briefly discussed their shared excitement over finally attending school and their new House before agreeing to go to bed, as they would have to be up bright and early for Charms first thing in the morning. After breakfast in the Great Hall with the other students in their house, this individual and Rowan hurried up to the Charms Classroom. As Charms was one of the subjects Jacob's sibling had most looked forward to, this individual courteously greeted the Charms Master, Professor Flitwick. Recognising the individual as Jacob's sibling, Filius Flitwick answered in kind, claiming that he was certain the student would do just fine, as their older brother had been one of his most skilled students at Hogwarts prior to his expulsion. Even so, he subtly warned them against trouble-making, adding that Jacob also had been one of his most rebellious students as well, to which they replied that unlike him, they would do their best to follow the rules. Magical abillities and skills *'Magical aptitude:' An academically strong student, this individual quickly achieved such good results in their schoolwork that they received praise from most of their teachers. They demonstrated tremendous ability and proved a cleverer student than most of their classmates, quickly mastering charms and transfiguration with little effort and displayed a proficiency for potion-making, being able to brew everything from basic to moderately difficult concoctions to the desired effect. Most notably, they were able to brew a Fire-Breathing Potion flawlessly after only seeing Professor Snape, the Potions Master, do it once. *'Charms:' This individual was highly talented with Charms, casting the best Lumos Charm that Professor Flitwick claimed to have seen from a first-year in a long time. This individual was also able to adequately cast the Unlocking Charm. *'Duelling:' This individual quickly became a fairly skillful duellist, outduelling the likes of the more experienced Merula Snyde and even Bill Weasley, one of the most skilled students at Hogwarts, who had two years of education over them. *'Transfiguration:' This individual had considerable talent in Transfiguration, casting the best Reparifage spell during their first class on their first try, highly impressing Professor Minerva McGonagall with their talent, who deemed their abillities in Transfiguration to bely their years. McGonagall was so impressed that she even offered to give this individual advanced transfiguration lessons outside the class. *'Healing magic:' After taking care of an injured Rowan, this individual became an assistant of Madam Pomfrey, and studied healing magic on their own. Behind the scenes *This individual is the player in . Name, gender, House and physical appearance can be chosen by the player. The wand material also varies. *In the 1984–1985 school year, Jacob's sibling had visions showing Hogwarts covered in ice and an animated suit of armour. Their best friend, Rowan Khanna, said while discussing the vision with them later that "it appeared to have been some kind of prophecy", suggesting Jacob's sibling might be a Seer. Although, since Rowan was only a first-year, they might have been wrong. However, the incident with the Cursed Ice later on hints that Jacob's sibling could indeed be a Seer. Jacob's sibling's later had another vision of two unknown rooms and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, further suggesting that this individual is a Seer. * In the Beta mode of the game, there was a character named William. William was meant to be the name of the player's older brother. However, every scene where the name William was mentioned was replaced by the name Jacob in the final cut of the game. It's unknown whether William was intended to be the original name of Jacob or whether he was another character cut from the game. Appearances * Notes and references es:Hermano de Jacob fr:Cadet de Jacob Category:1970s births Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Wizards